


The unimaginable hand

by SkyEventide



Series: The Sillymarillion [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Palantír(i), in which Feanor and Pippin invent zoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/pseuds/SkyEventide
Summary: Fëanor and Pippin talk about the Palantír; Pippin tests Fëanor's patience; something worse comes of it.
Relationships: Pippin Took & Fëanor | Curufinwë
Series: The Sillymarillion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The unimaginable hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarriorEowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorEowyn/gifts).



> Silly ficlet I wrote [on tumblr](https://skyeventide.tumblr.com/post/639028918640427008/right-but-it-works-only-one-way-pippin-says) for [this post](https://warrioreowynofrohan.tumblr.com/post/638979799529963520), which wondered about an interaction between Pippin&Fëanor, for how a-canonical it might be. My mind went to the seeing stones immediately. (Also... I hope the giftee here on AO3 _is_ the OP of that post... if not... I'm very sorry lol)
> 
> I hope it amuses you as much as writing it amused me.

***

« Right, but it works only one way », Pippin says. « And it isn’t… »

« No », Fëanor replies, firmly. « It does _not_ work _only one way_. »

« But I _used_ it! And I am telling you– »

« Yes, and I _made_ it. »

Pippin stares for a moment, star-struck. Then his expression blooms into wonder as he points a finger at the elf. « Wait. Gandalf mentioned you. Wait, this changes everything. So how _does_ it work? Because I put it on the ground and it just _worked_ , it just quite worked, and I am unsure of whether– »

« The Seeing Stones », Fëanor says, _more_ firmly, « are in accordance with one another, but to communicate they must be linked _and_ the minds of those who are surveying them must be strong enough to convey their thoughts– »

« Well, I am afraid I just put it on the ground and looked. So you are saying that was chance? »

Fëanor takes a deep breath. A very deep breath. « Very likely indeed that fate guided your hand. The possibilities of such a thi– »

Pippin’s eyes lighten up further. « Then, in theory, if more than two stones are linked, three or more people could communicate! »

« _No_ , that cannot happen, there is but one Master Stone that can listen into another’s – »

« So I cannot eavesdrop? »

Fëanor lifts his clenched fist and brings it to his mouth; he does look as if he is about to bite on it, and Pippin frowns. « Are you quite all right, mister Fëanor? »

« I have _never_ been finer », he replies, with a startingly clenched jaw.

« You do not look very fine. A tea, perhaps? For relaxing? »

« I have relaxed for _a countless_ number of ages, I do not _need_ relaxing. I need you to _stop interrupting._ »

« …Right, very sorry about that. You do it too, though. »

Fëanor stares. 

« Right, sorry. »

« Yes. Now, as I was saying– »

Pippin opens his mouth. Fëanor’s eyes flare with a warning, pointing his index finger straight at the Hobbit’s face. Pippin closes it.

Then he opens it again. « But what about a conference, however, imagine! »

Fëanor gapes, only to blink mid-whatever word he was going to say. « …What do you _mean_ “a conference”? »

« Yes, what if _all_ the Stones could be in accordance to the same Master Stone, and the Master Stone could communicate with all of them, while all the minor Stones can talk to the main one and everyone can talk and hear each other if the Master hosts it. And everyone can see and hear the same thing, as a celebration, or a town gathering, even if everyone is distant! »

Under Pippin’s expectant stare, Fëanor’s fingers slowly uncurl. He (slowly) leans back on his chair, lifting his hand to rest now more thoughtfully against his mouth and chin, his bright eyes shifting left and right, narrowed under a furrow of concentration. 

« ……Continue. »

**Author's Note:**

> I reread six pages of the Unfinished Tales for this, but not LotR. I don't remember heck about LotR, I don't take responsibility for any canon mistakes lol.
> 
> One day the adventures of Pippin and Fëanor might get a sequel. In the meantime, this is the first instalment of silly Tolkien concepts that I write completely straight-faced.


End file.
